Kazuki Muto (Nightverse)
Kazuki Muto is an Alchemist turned mercenary from Ginsei City, and a current member of Damage, Inc.. He joined it soon after its foundation, alongside Clare and he is extraordinarily powerful -- in fact, he is tied with Thor for Second strongest member. History ''Buso Renkin'' :See here for more details. One night in an abandoned factory, Kazuki saw a monster about to kill a girl in a (school) uniform he wasn't familiar with. Acting on instinct, he got himself killed instead. Fortunately for him, the girl -- Tokiko Tsumura -- used a Kakugane to bring him back to life, shortly before revealing that it was just an act: she'd been playing helpless to lure in the monster so she could kill it, essentially saying that Kazuki's sacrifice was "pointless". The next night, Kazuki wound up using the Kakugane to form a Buso Renkin, killing the monster that had killed him and attempted to devour his younger sister. Over the next few months, Kazuki trained as an Alchemist Warrior, fighting against the L.X.E. (League of Extraordinary Elect). Eventually, a man calling himself Toxin appeared, and after destroying much of Ginsei City, he fought Kazuki Muto alongside his mentor, Captain Bravo... but the Shadowed Reaver was brutally victorious. Kazuki was thrown into a Corridor of Darkness, and vowing to get stronger so he could stop Toxin and better protect innocent people, he set out to join Damage, Incorporated. Joining Damage, Inc. Kazuki eventually merged from the Realm of Darkness, and found himself in the ruins of Disney Castle, where Damage, Inc. had temporarily set up shop. Asking to join so he could get stronger and get back at the Syndicate, Alex Mercer gave him a test: "If you can last for three minutes against me, you're in." While Alex was easily ten times more powerful than Kazuki (to say the least), Kazuki was determined enough that he managed to survive for five minutes before he passed out from exhaustion. And thus, he was inducted into Damage, Incorporated. Syndicate War Abilities *'Sunlight Slasher' Formerly called "Jousting Slasher", Kazuki propels himself forward with a massive burst of energy from the cloth on his lance, allowing him to move significantly faster than usual. His first technique, the Sunlight Slasher can pierce through just about anything. While using it, however, Kazuki can only move in a straight line, and he has difficulty braking. Power ranking: 6.5/10 *'Sunlight Flasher' A purely distraction-based technique, Kazuki waves around the Sunlight Heart's decorative cloth while energy pours from it, creating a radiance of such intensity that all opponents are rendered blind or dazed for up to 20 seconds. *'Sunlight Crasher' A variant of the Sunlight Slasher, Kazuki once again charges forward with his lance. Instead of using the cloth's energy to push him forever, however, he wraps it around his lance, drastically increasing his destructive power and piercing ability. So while the Slasher is faster and harder to dodge, the Crasher is much more powerful. Power ranking: 8/10 *'Regeneration' (passive ability) Thanks to the three Kakugane inside Kazuki's body, he constantly regenerates 3% of his injuries every second, which means that if he is at 1% health and is allowed to regenerate for 33 seconds without being hit, he will then be at 100% health. He normally uses just two Kakugane to heal, since he needs the third to activate his Buso Renkin. He can deactivate his Buso Renkin, however, and double his rate of regeneration. While in this state he is unable to fight back, since he no longer has his lance. Therefore, he only does this when backup is present and he's in critical condition. *'Solar Devastator' (Limit Break) Kazuki is immobilized for 10 seconds while preparing this attack, and therefore is vulnerable to enemy strikes. In addition, his regeneration rate is cut in half. Once he unleashes the Solar Devastator, however, the entire area is suffused with light, dealing significant damage to all enemies. Those whose alliance is with Twilight or Nothingness take double the damage, and those aligned with Darkness suffer twice that. Using this technique, Kazuki was once able to single-handedly kill 1000 Defender Heartless at the same time. However, because of the toll it takes on him and the risks involved, he can only use it once per battle. Themes His theme when fought as a boss (playing the Syndicate Mode) is Battery, from Metallica's Master of Puppets album, as is true for all members of Damage, Inc. His regular battle theme when he's the playable character, however, (Damage, Inc. mode) is Fuel, from their Load album.